


To Tease Him

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen hates attending the parties Delylah is invited to, and for a variety of reasons.  He hates The Game, the company is poor, dancing isn't something he's particularly good at, and gossip annoys him.  The topmost reason he loathes such events, however, is Delylah is a powerful and painful distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tease Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> I head-canon Cullen has a clothing fetish, but it only applies to Delylah. 
> 
> This is a prompt from tumblr.

Another party, another day of torture for Cullen.  Delylah didn’t often attend the Orlesian parties she was invited to, but this one turned out to be necessary.  At least as far as Leliana, Josephine, and Vivienne were concerned.  He didn’t understand, nor care, for this ridiculous game the Orlesians played, and it bothered him to no end when Delylah all but forced him to be her escort.  Yes, he loved being at her side, but the gossip and stares they received set him on edge.

As per usual it was Iron Bull and Cassandra, as well as himself, serving as bodyguards.  Vivienne was, of course, there as well, walking beside Delylah as they spoke to the various nobles.  He was forced to remain with Josephine, walking outside the crowd and avoiding the attention the men and women felt was necessary.  

It didn’t help that Delylah was, once again, wearing a new dress made especially for this event.  A soft grey bodice over a corset, her breast pushed up and together; they looked about to spill over.  The top of the bodice decorated with fine silver chains with pearls.  Lace was set over the grey bodice, fine and light.  It reminded him of the clouds before a storm broke, and was likely the general idea.  Her sleeves were fine sea silk, exposing her shoulders, and fit like a second skin all the way to her wrists, matching the skirt.  A large section of the front was cut away leaving the skirt open.  Beneath it was a nearly transparent layer of grey silk.  He could see the boots she wore beneath it; soft white leather laced up to the middle of her thighs with a high heel allowing her to stand nearly eye-level with those around her.  

Her red dreadlocks were pulled up and twisted around in a formal pattern.  Several pins held it in place, chains of pearls connecting several of them to each other.  Her earrings were large lace circles dangling from her ears, a perfect match to the bodice.  The necklace was simpler, just several short strands of pearls on silver chains, the longest brushing the top of her breasts.  

More than once Josephine had jabbed his side with an elbow when he caught her staring.  He couldn’t help it.  Any other woman wearing that dress wouldn’t have gotten a second glance from him.  How Delylah did this to him he may never know.  Cullen had come to the point where ravishing her when she was fully clothed had become something he enjoyed immensely.  It was now that he was thankful Leliana had him wearing more formal clothing with a long jacket.  No doubt she knew he’d be sporting at least a partial erection.  

The hours were torturous, as was the tightness of his trousers.  He knew Delylah wore no smalls under her dress; she had told him as much at the beginning of the party.  The woman would be the end of him, and he would enjoy every moment of it.  At least when the end came because right now he was forced to suffer.

The sun was setting quickly, casting shadows throughout the large garden.  He saw opportunities everywhere.  Hidden alcoves, dark corners, anything that would have Cassandra and Iron Bull investigating for assassins.  What he imagined was hiding there with Delylah, relieving himself of the cruelty he was forced to walk with all day.

Ah, there’s the signal!  Delylah gracefully excused herself, walking past him into an alcove he had spotted earlier.  Josephine giggle and gently shoved him in the direction Delylah went.  Needing little encouragement Cullen followed, careful to keep it from being too obvious.  Everyone else was obsessing over the food being served; he silently prayed they hadn’t noticed where he was headed.

Rounding the corner he walked beneath the long series of flower covered trestles.  The night-blooming jasmine, honeysuckle, and roses flooded his senses, but he could still make out the distinct fragrance of the sandalwood oil Delylah used.  He could hardly make out where he was going.  The light of the full moon was nearly blocked out by the thick flowers.

“It took you long enough.”  Delylah’s voice teased just to his right.  She made to push herself from the marble wall she was leaning against.

Cullen was immediately on her, pressing back against the wall, his hands cupping her face.  “You are a cruel woman.”  He kissed her firmly, his tongue brushing over her full lips and immediately finding entrance.  She tasted of mint and wine.  Her deft hands unbuttoned his coat and set to unbuckling his belt.  He released her from the kiss, brushing her hands away to free his firm erection from his trousers.

The cool night air made him shiver.  She pulled him down for another kiss has he pulled her skirt up, exposing her legs.  With ease he lifted her off the ground, his arms beneath her knees, spreading her for him.  His cock found her hot and wet.  With hardly a thought he slowly pressed into her.  She pulled away momentarily, breathing deeply as she could with the corset on.  Cullen pulled back, rotated his hips, and pressed in deeper.  A hard moan of relief mixed with his own sounds of pleasure.

“Cullen…oh…we-we need to keep quiet.”  Her voice was strained as he thrust deeper into her.  “Oh, Maker…Cul-” 

He cut her off with his mouth, their tongues meeting as he picked up the pace.  The signal to leave had been given, and they would have precious little time to find their release. 

Delylah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers digging into the fabric.  She bounced with every thrust, her legs shaking, hands twisting into his clothes.  Her voice was hardly smothered, growing louder and pitched as he fucked her.  Pulling away from him she breathed in the cool night air deeply, grinding her teeth, pressing her lips closed.  

Music began to play, a loud fast paced dancing song.  Delylah’s eyes met his, a smile on her lips.  Cullen matched the beat of the song with every thrust, and  Delylah’s voice was nearly drowned out.  He captured her mouth again, pressing fully into her before pulling back.  Her hands were in his hair, nails digging into the skin.  She was close.

He moved from her mouth, down her jaw, and to her neck, his stubble pressing against the sensitive skin.  It took a great deal of effort not to bite her, to smother his own sounds and bring her more quickly to climax.  She pulled his hair, forcing his head back, and met his lips with her own as she shuddered around his cock.  Delylah all but screamed as she found her release.

Cullen’s rhythm shattered, his thrusts erratic as he got closer.  

“Come for me.”  Her voice was as a weakened whisper against his lips.  Not a moment later he spilled into her, a deep hard moan barely captured.  He pulsed deep within, filling her.  

With great care he pulled free.  Delylah held her skirt high as he lowered her to the ground, careful they not touch him lest she risk a knowing mark.  Cullen quickly redressed, tucking himself back in.  Delylah let her skirt fall free, covering her legs, and the evidence of their activities.  

“I didn’t know it was nearly so bad for you this time.”  He could hear her giggle as she helped him button his jacket.

“What do you mean?”  Cullen removed a handkerchief from a pocket, dabbing the sweat from her exposed skin.

“You’re dripping down my legs, and not just a little.”   She laughed when he paused in his ministrations.  

Clearing his throat Cullen began wiping the sweat from his brow and neck.  “Your dresses do things to me.”

They could hear footsteps approaching, heavy and deliberate.  “Boss, are you two ready to go?”

Linking her arm with Cullen, “thank you for requesting that song.”  She smiled as they passed Iron Bull.

“Anytime, Boss.  Anytime.”


End file.
